Métis
by Luna13
Summary: Corrigée! et pour l'instant en attente. Hiatus
1. Disclaimer

Métis

Bonjour et Bonsoir à tous!! Je suis Luna. J'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur notre maladroit et cher Neville Longdubat.

Disclaimer : Dommage que ça existe c'est chose-là... mais bon. Alors Les persos en général ne m'appartiennent pas sauf évidemment ceux que j'aurai inventé. L'histoire m'appartiens mais libre à vous de la traduire si vous le voulez. Hum les formules qui se trouvent dans les livre ne m'appartiennent pas, mais comme on ne connaît pas tous les sorts, j'en ai inventé quelque uns. Bon je crois que c'est tout. Ah non j'oubliais ... Ce sera le seul disclaimer alors lisez le bien. Bon ...eh bien Bonne lecture.


	2. Légende

Métis

Légende

* * *

_Il y a fort longtemps, à une époque ou la vie des dragons était encore étudiée, que les hommes vivaient avec ces énormes reptiles, un sorcier chimiste décida de créer une nouvelle race d'humain. « Elle sera plus résistante aux sortilèges et aura les capacités d'un dragon. » s'exclama l'homme. _

_Ses semblables le dirent fou d'autres préférèrent se taire. Il se rendit donc en Roumanie, là où des centaines de dragons vivent. Il se construisit un laboratoire et commença ses expériences. Il prit d'abord une cellule de dragon sur une écaille récupérer au passage, prit ensuite une cellule humaine et les mit ensemble._

_La plupart des embryons résistèrent jusqu'à la deuxième semaine de croissance. L'homme sans se décourager décida alors de changer de tactique. Il accouplerait lui même un oeuf de dragon._

_Il repéra un femelle reconnue pour son agressivité et lorsqu'elle pondit l'homme en profita. La couvée devait durée environ 1 an et demi. L'homme étudia pendant ce temps l'évolution des oeufs et le comportement de la future mère._

_Mais quelque chose d'improbable arriva. L'un des oeuf éclos neuf mois après qu'il fut pondu. Le reptile observa l'étrange phénomène et observa un enfant d'apparence humaine sortir de l'oeuf. Le sorcier fou de joie d'avoir réussit s'approcha trop rapidement de la dragonne et de sa colonie. Il mourut d'un coup de griffe._

_Après cet incident, la femelle reporta son attention sur le petit bébé qui pleurait à s'en déchiré les cordes vocales. La dragonne renifla l'odeur du bébé et, ne repérant rien d'insolite lui donna un lapin éventré._

_Le reste de la couvée éclos plus tard dans l'année. L'enfant se révéla doué pour comprendre toutes les langues animales. Il possédait des yeux en amande comme tous les humains mais sa pupille et son iris étaient différents. En effet l'iris du bébé était de couleur mauve quant à la pupille elle possédait la forme caractéristique des dragons, c'est à dire qu'elle était verticale. Sa peau était d'apparence écailleuse en particulier à la hauteur des omoplates d'où sortait deux ailes lui permettant de voler. L'enfant possèdait aussi la faculté de rentrer ses ailes dans son corps lui permettant ainsi de ressembler à un humain._

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, maugréa Neville Longdubat en refermant son livre d'histoire de la magie niveau 6.

Neville soupira il appréhendait surtout le retour à l'école cette année. En particulier à cause du professeur Rogue, son professeur de potions. Voyant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas de lui même encore cette nuit. Neville se leva et sorti de sa chambre. Il pensa d'abord à s'offrir un verre de lait chaud, mais se rappelant que la dernière fois il s'était retrouver avec un verre de lait froid et passé date, il préféra renoncer à ce délice. Il sorti donc par la porte de la cuisine pour se retrouver dans le jardin. Il observa quelques minutes la forêt qui entourait la maison et fit le tour trois fois de la terrasse.

Finalement sentant le sommeil le gagner, il se retourna pour se diriger vers la maison. Il avait à peine franchit Les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte, que Neville se senti agripper par quelque chose de dangereux et qui avait faim. Il essaya de se dégager mais rien n'y fit la créature le tenait fermement et le mordit férocement. La dernière chose que Neville vit fut le ciel étoilé. Sa dernière pensée fut pour ses parents, il s'effondra et s'évanouit avant d'avoir touché le sol, la créature suçant toujours son sang.

* * *

Je suis en train de corriger mes fautes alors désolée pour ceux qui croient que c'est une nouvelle fiction


	3. SteMangouste

Métis

Ste-Mangouste

* * *

Neville se réveilla dans un endroit silencieux et totalement blanc. _Suis- je mort?_ pensa t-il. Mais en observant mieux l'endroit où il se trouvait, il remarqua qu'il reposait dans un lit d'hôpital. Puis il se retourna pour observer par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le surpris encore plus que le fait d'être à Ste-Mangouste. Il faisait nuit noire et il pleuvait. Les lumières étaient fermé la porte de sa chambre aussi et pourtant...

...Pourtant il voyait tout comme en plein jour.

-**OH** **NEVILLE, MON CHÉRI OH MON DIEU TU ES RÉVEILLÉ!** S'écria une vieille femme en rentrant dans la chambre.

Neville observa la femme et les hommes habillés en blanc qui vinrent voir si tout allait bien chez le jeune Gryffondor. Un médecin entra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière. Neville eu un recul si brutal qu'il crut que l'on venait de lui lancé un doloris en plein dans l'oeil.

-Madame Longdubat, je ne vous cacherai rien, commença le docteur, votre petit-fils c'est fait mordre par une créature...

-Un vampire? Questionna la grand-mère.

-Non c'est beaucoup plus pire qu'un vampire. Et ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Votre protégé comme vous avez pu le constater a dormi une semaine si ce n'est plus. Et pendant cette semaine il a vécu toutes sorte de transformations physiques et aussi magiques. Ses biceps ont légèrement augmentés de volume, il a grandi et acquis une grande vitesse et force physique. Sa vision nocturne s'est amélioré, son ouïe, et son odorat aussi si je ne me trompe. Observez ses yeux, vous verrez qu'ils ont acquis une teinte légèrement rouge. Non ce n'est pas un vampire qui l'a mordu les vampires ne supporte pas la lumière et pourtant Neville la supporte très bien. Votre petit fils s'est fait mordre par un vampire loup-garou. Je suis désolé. Ses instincts sauvages augmenteront lors des pleines lunes. Il devra boire en moyenne 20 litres de sang. Le triple que boivent les vampires normaux.

-Mais qu'allons nous faire? Sanglota la vieille femme.

-Nous pourrions vivre avec et en faire un protecteur pour Poudlard. Dit une voix dans le dos de madame Longdubat.


	4. Dumbledore et conseils

Métis

Dumbledore et conseils

* * *

Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait dans l'encadrement de la chambre de Neville. Ses yeux comme toujours pétillaient de malices.

-Un pro...protecteur? Je ...je ne comprends pas professeur? Dit la grand- mère de Neville.

-Voyons Madame Longdubat, Un vampire Loup-garou est souvent plus puissant qu'un vampire normal ou qu'un loup-garou. Il pourra nous être très utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Je l'emmène à l'école où il pourra créer un vaste territoire dans la forêt interdite et ainsi protéger ce domaine des attaques des Mangemorts. Es-tu d'accord Neville de nous aider dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort? Tu pourras aussi t'avancer dans certains sorts et en botanique.

Neville observa le professeur Dumbledore et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait lire les pensées de son professeur, ainsi que celle des autres personnes aux alentour. Finalement sachant qu'il ne serait jamais en liberté ici ou chez lui il accepta. _Et puis_, pensa-t-il, _Dans la forêt je trouverai peut-être certaine plantes intéressantes_.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand il fut complètement rétablit, le professeur Dumbledore vint le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Quand ils furent devant les grandes portes, le professeur Rogue apparut. Il sursauta à la vue de Neville et à la puissance et à l'assurance que ce dernier dégageait. Neville lui-même fut surprit de constater que Rogue ne lui inspirait plus crainte, mais plutôt du mépris. Le directeur entraîna le Gryffondor dans les couloir s'amusant des réactions du jeune homme qui contemplait les murs et les couloir avec une curiosité nouvelle. Le surprenant parfois a se retourné pour observer un coin de mur plus attentivement que d'autres. Il le vit souvent aussi regarder par les fenêtres pour observer la forêt. Effectivement Neville avait maintenant la capacité de voir les passages et les pièces secrètes de l'école. Dumbledore rit dans sa barbe en voyant Neville sursauter en voyant le Baron sanglant sortir de l'une de ces pièces secrètes.

-Tu auras beaucoup à découvrir cette année Neville j'en suis certain, dit le professeur Dumbledore en souriant, D'ailleurs autant te le dire tout de suite. La forêt interdite renferme de nombreuses créatures. Parfois dangereuses, parfois amicales. Mais méfie toi des Vampires et des Loups- Garous, car eux ne t'accepteront pas, ils essaieront de te tuer. Méfie toi aussi de la section clarifié. Des araignée y vivent et elles aiment bien manger de temps à autres de la chaire humaine. Je te demande aussi de ne pas t'approcher de la rivière tu risquerait de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

-Qu'y a-t-il près de la rivière? Demanda Neville.

-Une créature beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'un dragon ou d'un vampire loup- garou comme toi. En fait même Hagrid a peur de se risquer près de la rivière lorsqu'il recherche des créatures pour ses cours, tellement elle est dangereuse. Alors ne t'en approche pas. Lui conseilla Dumbledore. Bon nous voici arrivé. Se sera ta chambre. Je ne fais pas l'erreur de te mettre dans le dortoir car tu pourrais mettre ta propre vie en danger. Le chat de Miss Granger risquerait de fuir à votre approche, et cela ferait éveiller les soupçons.

Le professeur se tut et donna le mot de passe à Neville. Puis il s'éloigna. Laissant Neville devant une immense toile représentant une rivière ou dormait une jeune fille à moitié nue. Neville allait donner son mot de passe mais se retint il observa de plus près la jeune fille. Sa peau semblait être recouverte d'écaille mais avait la couleur de la peau humaine. Son torse était dégagé elle portait par contre des culotte courtes moldues. Mais Neville observait plutôt le dos de la jeune fille. Sa peau avait une teinte noire et semblait faite d'écaille. « Étrange » pensa-t-il. Il remarqua alors le dragon caché parmi les arbres et les buissons, qui veillait sur la jeune fille endormie. Il arrêta sa contemplation pour donner le mot de passe. Le Dragon tourna ses yeux jaune vers lui et le tableau s'effaça pour laisser place à un trou de la grandeur d'un humain. Neville pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre.


	5. Territoires

Métis

Territoires

* * *

Lorsque Neville entra dans sa chambre il remarqua que celle-ci était au couleur des Gryffondors. Neville observa alors l'énorme pièce. Des livres et des tonnes de livres couvraient les murs. La majorité étaient des livres de botanique autant moldus que sorciers. Neville sourit cela pourrait lui être utile. Il se mit donc à lire toute la journée. Le soir venu, Le métis se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite. Il sourit à l'étendue du territoire qu'il pourrait avoir et décida d'aller explorer cette nouvelle demeure. Il sauta alors par la fenêtre faisant une chute de près de cent mètres de hauteur. Heureusement avec ses nouveaux réflexes Neville ne se cassa rien. Il courut alors vers la forêt pour en découvrir des mystères.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense étendue de verdure, d'odeurs, et de bruits Neville prit sa véritable apparence qu'il avait découvert au cours de son séjour à Ste-Mangouste. Il se déplaça doucement, sans bruit, parmi les arbres. Mais sans s'en rendre compte il arriva près d'une rivière. L'eau était claire et réfléchissait la clarté de la lune. Il s'approcha du cours d'eau lorsqu'il senti une présence. Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui se trouvait derrière lui mais ne vit personne. Soudain un poids lui tomba dessus. Il s'effondra au sol. Lorsque ce qui lui était tombé dessus se retira, Neville se releva et se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante qu'un oeil humain n'aurait pu le voir. Et Neville vit ce qui l'avait attaqué. Une jeune fille lui faisait face. Elle était environ de son âge, torse nu, ses yeux de couleur améthyste avait la pupille verticale. Sa peu de couleur humaine était parsemé de petite écaille blanche. Deux immense ailes noires sortaient de son dos et se replièrent pour disparaître entièrement derrière elle. Ses cheveux était châtain et Neville senti clairement l'odeur de fauve qui l'entourait son instinct réagit violemment, lui sommant de partir de s'éloigner de cette fille. Mais pour cela il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette. Mais se figea aussitôt il l'avait laissé dans l'école. « Tant pis » murmura-t-il. Les deux créature entamèrent un violent combat. Griffures et morsures étaient au rendez-vous. Neville essaya mainte et mainte fois de porter un coup fatal à son adversaire mais à chaque fois elle les évitait. Ses ailes réapparaissaient et la soulevait de terre pour la porter hors d'atteinte. Une autre chose lui était fatale. Le feu. Cette jeune fille lui en crachait à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui par la voie des airs. Il grogna de mépris. La jeune fille tout comme lui commençait à être à bout de force. Elle poussa un rugissement que Neville identifia être celui d'un magyar à pointe. « Oh oh »dit-il. En effet Neville se rappelait très bien l'énorme bête que Harry avait affronter lors de sa quatrième année. Il en frissonnait encore. Il décida donc de s'éloigner à reculons. Tout en gardant les yeux sur la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il fut selon lui hors d'atteinte il courut en direction du château. Mais en chemin il fonça dans une énorme masse et il tomba à la renverse.

-Neville enfin je te trouve. Le professeur Dumbledore s'inquiétait à ton sujet. J'ai appris pour ta métamorphose. C'est très décevant ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Alors si tu me disait pourquoi tu courrais comme ça, hum?

Neville leva les yeux et vit Hagrid, le garde-chasse et gardien des clés à Poudlard. Le garçon soupira de soulagement et suivi le semi-géant dans sa cabane. Il lui raconta sa rencontre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait Hagrid blêmissait.

-Neville, dit le semi-géant, ne remet plus jamais tu m'entends plus jamais les pieds dans cette semi-clairière.

-Pourquoi? Je m'en suis bien tiré. D'accord cette fille est extrêmement agile et elle peut voler. Mais pourquoi devrais-je m'en éloigner? Et d'ailleurs qui est-elle? En tout cas une chose est sure elle n'est pas humaine.

-Neville écoute cette fille est une Maggymaine. Une semi-dragon si tu préfère. Vous aller en parler lors du cours d'histoire de la magie cette année. Elle habite dans la forêt interdite depuis si je ne me trompe depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Godric Gryffondor l'a élevé un certain temps. Salazar Serpentard quant à lui a essayé d'en faire une arme une créature du démon. Mais vu sa grande puissance magique elle la soit tué soit effacé sa mémoire. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé.

-Et Personne ne doit le savoir. Dit le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer. Je te le demande Neville ne retourne plus près de la rivière. Maintenant va te trouver à manger car je crois que tu as énormément besoin de sang.

Le garçon acquiesça et retourna dans la forêt. Il se dirigea tout en marquant son territoire mais prit la peine de l'augmenter pour qu'il soit près de la rivière. Pour pouvoir observer cette fille. Elle l'intriguait.

-Je crois que tu n'as rien à faire chez moi, l'interpella une voix grave mais féminine.

* * *

Merci à tous les revieweurs. À Luffynette et Strangulot voici la suite.


	6. D'où vienstu?

Métis

D'où viens-tu?

* * *

-Je crois que tu n'as rien à faire chez moi, lui dit une voix grave mais féminine.

-Et pour qu'elle raison? Lui demanda Neville en se retournant.

-Pour la même raison que Salazar Serpentard a couru à sa perte en me créant.

-Je ne comprends pas... Salazar Serpentard t'aurais créée. NAAAN C'est tout simplement impossible.

-On pari?

Neville observa la jeune fille, tout chez elle signifiait puissance et inspirait crainte et respect. Et le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle l'attirait. _Arrête de te tourmenter elle n'est pas de ta race et tu n'as pas le droit aux relations amoureuses._ se dit Neville. N'empêche c'est qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle l'attirait énormément.

-Bon si tu m'expliquait comment tu est née? Demanda Neville.

-Je suis née dans un oeuf. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant dévoilant ses crocs de dragons.

Neville soupira. _Décidément cette fille se fout de moi._ Il l'observa encore quelques secondes puit s'en alla. Lorsqu'elle se décida a parlé à nouveau.

-Si tu as faim il y a environ une centaine de mangemorts plus loin... vers le nord. T'as qu'à aller te servir.

Neville se retourna mais ne vit qu'une ombre voler dans le ciel. Il sourit. _Finalement je pourrai me nourrir assez facilement._ Le métis parti vers le nord et arriva là ou les hommes en noir tenaient leur réunion. Il se lécha les babines et fondit sur trois d'entre eux.

Le lendemain Neville se réveilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes tous les profs le regardèrent horrifié. Le sang qu'il avait but la veille séchait encore sur sa robe.

-Monsieur Longdubat, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, serait-il possible à l'avenir de vous lavez avant,... avant de venir manger. Ceci est totalement dégoûtant.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Reviews please.


	7. Naïka

Métis

Naïka

* * *

Neville baissa les yeux sur sa robe et eu un petit sourire coupable avant de sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort de nettoyage. Ses capacités magiques avaient remarquablement augmentées. Les profs le regardèrent ébahis devant ce prodige. Le métis s'approcha de la table et se servit un petit jus de citrouille.

-Alors Neville d'après ce que nous venons de voir, tu as réussit à trouver de la nourriture. Dit Dumbledore.

Neville l'observa et fronça les sourcils. Le directeur se foutait carrément de sa gueule.

-Vous m'excuserez professeur, mais effectivement j'ai trouver un magnifique garde-manger légèrement au nord de l'école. Il est composé d'une centaine de mangemorts, de quarante détraqueurs et de trois cent loups-garous et vampires. Se faisant il y a une magnifique armée dans la forêt interdite. Malheureusement je me nourris que du sang humain, vous demanderez à Voldemort d'augmenter ses troupes car à se rythme là elles ne dureront pas longtemps.

Les professeurs étaient sous le choc. Neville venaient de prononcer le nom de Voldemort et avait dit tous cela sarcastiquement. Dumbledore observa Neville et éclata de rire. Le garçon eu un petit sourire mais ses yeux ne montraient aucun amusement.

-Au fait c'est la Maggymaine qui m'a indiquer l'emplacement de cette armée. Elle est plutôt sympa tant que je ne vais pas trop souvent sur son territoire. Mais vous devriez l'inscrire professeur elle a une grande capacité magique et elle ferait une excellente protectrice. Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai trouver hier un livre très intéressant qui m'aiderait à ramener mes parents conscient de se qui les entoures. Bonne journée.

Neville se leva amusé de l'effet de ses paroles sur les profs. Le professeur Rogue avait recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il buvait lorsqu'il avait entendu que des mangemorts était près du château, quant à Hagrid il avait blêmit lorsqu'il avait appris que Neville était retourné près du territoire de la semi-dragonne. Pour Dumbledore il avait froncis les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas le fait que Neville ait revu la jeune fille.

Dans la forêt, la Maggymaine dormait, lover contre le torse d'un Magyar à pointe. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position de défense. Elle montrait les crocs prête à défendre son territoire. Lorsqu'elle reconnu l'intrus elle se recoucha. Le Magyar observait l'homme qui s'approchait et se laissa toucher.

-Bonjour Mesdames, comment allez-vous? demanda-t-il en dragon.

-Que fais-tu ici Charlie Weasley? Tu ne devais pas être en Roumanie avec le reste de ma famille? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

-Excellente question Miss Naïka. Non en fait j'étais venu te donner des nouvelles d'eux... ils te disent bonjour et te demande de faire attention à toi. Oh et pendant que j'oublie Harry Potter et chez ma mère donc si tu veux le voir, tu pourras. Bonne journée Mademoiselle et faites attention à vous. dit Charlie.

-Fais attention à toi aussi Charlie Weasley. dit le Magyar.

De sa chambre à Poudlard Neville vit un dragon entré dans la forêt. Une heure plus tard il le vit ressortir. Il savait exactement où il était aller. Maintenant il lui restait à savoir qui il était. Car des dragons roux étaient extrêmement rare. Il sourit et se replongea dans ses recherches.

* * *

Merci à Luffynette, à Vaness, à Melepha et à Lunicorne qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Alors je demande de m'en laissé encore. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	8. Harry

Métis

Harry

* * *

Neville se leva le lendemain avec une vague impression qu'on lui avait retiré quelque chose. Il se leva s'étira et observa autour de lui s'assurant que tout était à sa place. Sa baguette était près de lui, les livres étaient rangés, sauf celui avec les herbes guérisseuses de Dolor. Ses habits était au pied de son lit et la jeune Maggymaine était assise sur la chaise de son bureau. Bref tout était à sa place.

-MAGGYMAINE ?!S'écria Neville en reportant ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, dit elle avec un sourire amusé, bien dormi Métis?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi? demanda Neville légèrement frustré qu'il ne l'ait pas sentie entrée.

-Oh bien sur! Je me promenais dans ce grand terrain lorsque j'ai senti ton odeur au sixième étage, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas aller visiter ce délicieux garçon pendant qu'il dort. Je t'ai prit aussi deux cheveux, j'en avais besoin pour t'aider à la potion de Dolor. Tu vas pouvoir mettre les plantes, elle est presque rouge.

Neville resta interdit. Elle lui avait prit deux de ses cheveux, avait préparée la potion et maintenant elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il mettent les herbes Dolors dès qu'elle serait rouge là s'était le bouquet.

-**SORS DE CHEZ MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT!!** Hurla Neville hors de lui en lui montrant la porte.

-Ok, dit elle avec un sourire moqueur. Oh et avant que je ne l'oublie... Merci pour avoir proposé à ce cher Dumbledore de m'inscrire à Poudlard mais je n'en aurai pas besoin ma magie n'est pas pareil à la votre ou, devrais-je dire à la leur. Car la tienne aussi à changer. Bon je vais faire un tour...

-**DEHORS!!**

-Oui, oui, j'y vais, j'y vais, pas la peine de t'énerver. Au fait je vais voir un de tes camarades de classe... un dénommé Harry Potter. Tu veux que je lui dise salut de ta part ou tu laisse faire tu lui parleras à la rentrée?

-**SORS!! DEHORS!! DÉGAGE DE MON TERRITOIRE!! SOOOOOOOORS!!**

La jeune fille éclata de rire et sauta en bas de la fenêtre. Neville voyait rouge. Mais pour qui elle se prenait? Il s'habilla et sorti pour aller déjeuner.

-Voyons Albus, il ne serait pas assé fou pour aller voir cette fille toute les nuits. Il sait le danger qu'il court il n'ira pas. Dit McGonnagall avec espoir.

-Il est devenus très puissant et...

À ce moment un cris de rage se fit entendre. En fait c'est Neville qui hurle à la semi-dragonne de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda McGonnagall.

-Je l'ignore Minerva, dit Dumbledore.

Un deuxième cri se fit entendre.

-Mais c'est Neville! Dit Dumbledore. Qu'a-t-il donc à crier?

Un troisième hurlement se fit entendre. Les deux professeur se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Neville se demandant ce qu'il avait à hurler ainsi. Arrivant devant la porte le Métis sorti. Il était si furieux qu'il s'était transformé sans s'en rendre compte. Minerva retint un cri d'horreur. Il y avait de quoi. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre un Vampire Loup- garou furieux d'une rencontre plus qu'incongrue. Surtout lorsque celui-ci à les yeux rouges, les crocs sortis, sa peau d'une blancheur transparente laissait voir ses veines, ses narines étaient dilatées et ses ongles avaient légèrement, que dis-je étaient d'une longueur à éviscérer n'importe quel humain. Ses cheveux voletait autour de sa tête et ses lèvres étaient bleues.

-Neville calmez-vous et dites nous ce qui vous a mis dans une telle colère. demanda Dumbledore légèrement apeuré.

-Ce qui m'a énervé, commença Neville (nda : faut pas oublier qu'il est pas loin d'avoir pété sa coche. Pauvre profs. Lol ) **CE QUI M'A ÉNERVÉ!!** Voyez-vous « Professeurs » que La semi-dragonne est entré dans mes quartiers et à fabriqué une potion que j'avais **L'INTENTION** de **FAIRE**, et qu'il a **FALLU** qu'elle la **FASSE** pour moi. Voilà ce qui m'a énervé. **ET JE VOUS JURE QU'ELLE VA ME LE PAYER. ON NE ME FAIT PAS ÇA. J'AI HORREUR QUE L'ON FABRIQUE UNE POTION SANS MON ACCORD.** Maintenant vous m'excusez « Professeurs » mais j'ai une revanche à faire.

Neville tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Maudissant Salazar Serpentard d'avoir créer cette fille qui le rendais complètement dingue. Le plus c'est qu'elle s'était marrée de sa tête lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si il voulait dire bonjour à Harry. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il existait Harry??

* * *

Désolée pour mon retard mais j'ignorais comment j'allais continuer cette fic. Bon alors merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé. Review Please.

Luna


End file.
